Bad Cop and Fuzzy Cuffs
by GrimGrave
Summary: The sheriff was up to her neck with paperwork, half of them regarding her partner's disorderly ways of catching criminals; adding the abrasive sense of humour to boot, it was a wonder the sheriff tolerated the Enforcer like she did. But even the wildest of horses can be tamed if done correctly. Vi's moans were a testament to that. Rated M for adult themes. Not work-safe.


Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

My very first LoL fanfic... I hope you'll like it! Also much love to my Beta, _Supreme Distraction_ :3

**Bad Cop and Fuzzy Cuffs**

She had never paid that much attention to what other people thought – not particularly. That wasn't to say that she didn't care, but the opinions of others—especially regarding any topics that didn't have to do with her work—weren't ones she held in high regard.

No, she never cared what other people thought – or what they whispered about, even if it would agitate her. After all, they simply didn't know Vi as Caitlyn did.

Granted the Piltover Enforcer was, for the lack of a better word, _wild_. Punch first, and _maybe_ ask questions later – that's how she was.

She was always acting without thinking, smashing her way towards criminals without a second thought of the consequences—she would sooner laugh about it than apologize. Whatever orders the sheriff would bark at her would be taken as mere suggestions to be brushed aside as the Enforcer charged ahead.

Maybe it wasn't so weird that people talked behind their backs like they did. They constantly questioned the motive for enlisting such a troublemaker to the police force, but Caitlyn just didn't care.

The pinkette was brash, but headstrong. She was annoying, but trustworthy. You simply took the bad with the good when you dealt with her—even though she could do just as much damage as the next criminal just by chasing them.

But the paperwork…

_Ugh. _

The sheriff's head hurt just by thinking of it! Vault Breaker this, Vault Breaker that – the woman was up to her neck with paperwork, half of them regarding her partner's disorderly ways of catching criminals; adding the abrasive sense of humour to boot, it was a wonder the sheriff tolerated the Enforcer like she did.

But even the wildest of horses can be tamed if done correctly. Vi's moans were a testament to that.

The brunette allowed herself to smirk. Vi was many things: hot-headed, persistent, foul-mouthed, and she had horrible tunnel-vision, but at the end of the day she was a woman—a woman who was melting like putty in the sheriff's hands.

A woman who had as much strength as she had physical appeal… how no one seemed to show interest in her was an unsolved mystery to the sheriff.

Not that she minded that.

Furthermore, she had her Enforcer right where she wanted her: barely clothed, bent over her desk with her hands cuffed behind the back.

The brunette, clad in her police-uniform, smirked wider. The pinkette moaned softly as a hand groped the firm flesh of her shapely rear, the sound music to her partner's ears.

Caitlyn hummed gently to herself, her hand still lingering on the naked, propped up ass of her enforcer. "You've caused me an awful lot of trouble… I had thought of a suitable punishment, but it won't be much of a punishment if you're going to enjoy it…" She heard the pinkette's sharp intake of breath and chuckled. "Maybe it would be better if I just left you here? All hot and bothered… Maybe that would teach you not to destroy the city you're supposed to protect?"

Vi's face turned several shades redder. "You w-wouldn't dare…! Damn it Cait..!"

A sharp smack against the cheek of her rear had the pinkette releasing a short yelp, the impact leaving a reddened welt on pale, firm skin. "Don't raise your voice to me, Vi," Caitlyn said, her usual, posh accent more pronounced than usual. She knew Vi adored it and that it would only fuel the pinkette's desire. "I thought we'd been over this…"

Another blow had Vi grunting and struggling in vain against her fuzzy handcuffs, her legs kicking nothing but air in her struggle.

Caitlyn scowled, her hand sharply connecting against Vi's firm ass yet again to settle her down. "Now, will you behave?"

The pinkette growled softly, too flustered and horny to sound threatening as she glared back at the brunette. "Fuck Cupcake! Don't tease me…!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Caitlyn slid down from the firm cheek just barely grazing over her already slick sex until–

"_AHH!"_

_-_she gently brushed against a swollen clit. She watched with a cocky smile as her enforcer squirmed beneath her for she knew Vi better than anyone else—knew what made the bruiser tick…

"C-Cupcake… I…" Caitlyn shifted her gaze to Vi's pleading eyes, stifling a mild chuckle when she noticed the thin pool of drool that had formed on the wooden desk. "I fucking hate you for this… but…_Fuck! ..._I'll behave…! So just… Please…"

The sheriff smiled warmly and leaned over, supple lips kissing the bruiser's cheek softly as her fingers lingered at the entrance of Vi's glistened flower. She could practically feel the heat emanated from it. The sniper watched Vi's expression, savouring the desperate, frustrated look before she dove right in with gusto –

"_A-Ahh! C-Cait!"_

-and her fingers filled the enforcer to the brim, that throbbing core clenching around them in a slick, warm grip.

"Cait…!"

The sheriff chuckled. "This time, my dear enforcer, it is _my_ hands that will do the talking."

As if to prove her point, those slender digits immediately began to slowly pump almost rhythmically inside of the wet snatch, causing the pinkette to shudder pleasurably.

"See? It's not that difficult…" Caitlyn whispered, planting feather-light kisses along pinkette's spine—a mild salty taste lingered on her tongue due to the thin sheen of sweat.

"Mm… Hot on the trail…" She spoke softly, her posh accent coating her whispered words like honey. Her kisses continued down the toned back until she bit gently down on the firm curve of her ass cheek, earning a startled yelp of pleasurable pain from the enforcer.

The sniper felt the voluptuous pinkette clamp down on her wiggling digits. She curled them as she lapped at the wet slit, right down to sensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Cait!"_

She could never get tired of hearing _her_ enforcer moan out her name like that. "You taste delicious Vi..."

That was an understatement to say the least. Caitlyn just couldn't get enough of the sweet essence of Vi's pussy – it was like a drug.

It invigorated the sheriff to continue, eagerly pumping three digits into the wonderful, tight sex of her partner. Droplets spilled out onto her tongue as she lapped at warm wetness, equally eager to taste Vi's essence.

The pinkette had not stopped moaning since; she kept her ass propped up for the sheriff, rocking gently back and forth with each rhythmic thrust of those wonderful, slim fingers into her core and the skilful tongue that lapped at her clit.

She was on the verge – she could feel it. Just a little more… "Cait, I-"

"Not yet." With a prolonged groan of disapproval and frustration from the pinkette Caitlyn pulled out, leaving Vi dissatisfied. "On your feet."

"Wha-" Vi stared clueless back at her, only to be roughly pulled up from the desk and pushed onto Caitlyn's armchair; cuffed, naked and legs spread, the enforcer could do nothing but gawk at the hazel/amber eyes of her superior who was buried between her legs.

Was it even possible for her sex to get any damper? She was about to find out as Caitlyn vigorously licked _around_ the oversensitive bundle of nerves, toying with clit with her tongue.

Vi threw her head back with a loud, _"F-fuck!"_ her body shivering with pleasure as she released a series of blissful sounds.

Caitlyn's slim digits found their way back inside, curling around slick, velvety heat while she suckled on the clit, the tuft of pink hair surrounding it brushing against her nose with a musky, intoxicating smell—it alone had Caitlyn's own sex throbbing jealously for the skilled touch that only Vi could provide.

The pinkette gasped. "Fuck! Cait-"

"Do it. Cum for me," the sniper's posh tone rang with command, just the way Vi liked it. Caitlyn teased reddened folds one last time before she curled slim digits just _so-_

The pinkette squirmed on her seat. "C-Cupcake!"

-she _spread_ them just like _that_-

"_Shit! Cait!"_

"Here comes Vi…" Caitlyn hummed pleasantly.

-and reached up to tweak a pale pink, erect nipple _right_ _then_ for added pleasure; Vi's eyes rolled back, a throaty scream tearing through her throat as her world shattered; she felt so _full_!

Her toned form writhed wildly, her hips bucking and riding the slim fingers of her superior with each new wave of pleasure surging through her nerves.

As she came back down from her heavenly high, she saw the hazel eyes peering right at her, their faces barely an inch away. "Good girl…" She gave her a chaste kiss. "You know, I perfectly understand now why Vi stands for Vice… You lewd, lewd girl."

The pinkette smirked. "Bite me, Cait."

"Watch your tongue," she responded. "Or I might leave you like this while I go out…And who knows how long I'll be gone?"

"Tch. Sadist…"

Caitlyn smiled back, her hand affectionately caressing the pinkette's cheek. "Only with you Vi… only with you."

The pinkette grinned and leant up against her, catching her full lips in a searing kiss. "You're lucky I love you so much Snuggle Bear…"

**:::::::**

"… Seven heavily damaged building and two completely levelled to the ground. And this is just the first file." Caitlyn lifted her eyes up from the sheet of paper, glaring at her Enforcer. "I've got a whole new stack of paperwork, AGAIN! Thanks to you… And what are you looking smug about?"

"Oh, nothing…" Vi shot back a mocking grin as she crossed her arms over her metal-clad chest. "Just thinking about how I'm not a quick learner…"

"No, you're certainly aren't. Honestly, do you have any idea of how much paperwork your destructive activities have created?"

"Absolutely…" She kept grinning at the brunette, leaving her clueless until the latter's expression suddenly changed, a small, but sly smile quirking the corners of her lips as a knowing mirth lit her eyes.

"Strip."

**Fin?**

Leave a review on your way out, yes? :3 And again, many thanks to **Supreme Distraction** for Beta-ing!


End file.
